The Amazing Spidergirl
by Sendrick Perfection
Summary: AU Bechloe. Beca Mitchell's parents died when she was eight. She went to Oscorp and is bitten by a genetically enhanced spider, she became Spider-Woman. At the same time she's trying to understand her feelings towards Chloe Beale and try to save New York City from a lizard. Could she save the city and get the girl without dying in the attempt?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first fanfic in English and it's not my first language, so please be patient.**

**In this Beca is out as a lesbian and that's why some people bully her, including Bumper.**

**Chloe is must know as bisexual but she's a police officer daughter so nobody mess up with her.**

**It will follow the plot of the movie that, of course, has a lot of the Peter/Gwen pairing so we will have some Bechloe interaction in the next cap and Beca getting bite.**

**Please give me reviews and like this story, if it's a little confuse just tell me and I will try to make it clearer.**

…

A little girl was covering his eyes, sat on the stairs from her house. She counted with a little joy in her voice:

"Fife, four, three, two, one, ready or not here I come" the little brunette girl said, getting up from the stairs, discovering her eyes.

The house was quiet and the only thing that could be heard was the girl's steps in the old wood floor. She saw a pair of shoes under the curtains and smiled, running to it, carefully she move the curtains and a broom with a hat on the top of it fell. She laughed a little.

She saw her father's glasses in a desk full of family pictures; she took them and looked around, her vision blurred a little so she decided to take them out.

She kept looking but couldn't find her parents, her father's studio door came into her view and she opened it without hesitation. All the room was full with papers and the window was broken and half opened. She got scared.

"Dad? Dad!" the girl shouted and a tall man with glasses quickly searched for her.

Her mother hugged her and lifted her from the floor while giving a worried look to her husband; he had the same look on his face.

The men took a briefcase from one of the drawers on his desk. He opened it and took all the papers and folders he had inside out, he searched with his index finger through the edge of the insides until a button switched and opened a secret compartment with different things written on its papers. Something about a zero with a red line across it, from what the little girl could see.

The man took the papers out and held them as he whispered "Let's go" he erased the board of his office and ran outside.

After putting all the suitcases in the trunk and give her blanket and her Teddy bear all the family got inside the car, driving into the rain. Beca knew exactly where they were going.

Her father took her suitcase while her mother took her out of the car, their clothes and body getting wet by the warm rain.

When they were in her parents just let her alone in the living room while they talked to her uncle and aunt in the kitchen, her aunt May smiled at her with compassion and she smiled back.

"You're gonna stay with your aunt May and your uncle Ben for a while" Dr. Mitchell said looking straight into her eyes.

"I wanna go with you" her voice was soft and not very good at the pronunciation of the words.

Her father just kissed her forehead and joined it with his.

"She like crustless sandwich and sleeping with a little light on" said her mother, crying and sobbing, while hugging her; her father touched the woman´s shoulder.

"Mary, let's go" they both got up and walked towards the door.

"Dad" she begged him not to leave her alone.

"Be good" he answered before going out of the house, knowing it could be the last time he will see his daughter.

…

Some years had passed and Beca was on high school but she wasn't one of the most popular girls in the school, actually she was more like the weird, geek girl in the school. She took a pin to hang a picture of the 'Panthers Debate Club' in the school's news board when she felt a ball hitting her in the face.

"Oh, sorry, Mitchell" a tall, well-built man said.

"Morning, Bumper" she answered, very used to that kind of stuff.

"Morning" he punched her in the arm and walked with other two jocks behind him.

She walked away and a girl she had never seen before crossed her.

"Hi, Beca right?" she answered and Beca nodded a little bit shocked that someone was talking to her. "I really like your pictures and I was wondering… are you busy Friday night?"

"I-Um… no" she really didn´t know how to talk properly or something.

"Good; would you take some pictures of my boyfriend's car I want to give him a cute present for his birthday" she smiled ironically and nodded.

"Yeah, that's really nice to you, that's a really nice thought" Beca said. "I will consult my schedule and I'll tell you" she started to walk away, taking her skateboard out from her bag. She skated for two seconds before a teacher saw her.

"Mitchell, you wanna keep that skateboard?" He asked.

"Yes" she answered.

"Then keep it up from the ground" she lifted it above her head and walked away. "Wheels up, Miss Mitchell" she nodded but put it down again and kept skating.

Trying to open her locker was difficult, two girls, Aubrey and Stacie from her bio class, were making out in front of it and she couldn't take her books out. With all the strength she had she pulled out one book before the locker close.

She went to the yard and saw a beautiful red head that she had been checking on for the first time she saw her. Beca took her camera and took a picture of her; the ginger looked very beautiful reading a book above the lunch table that she couldn't resist.

She kept walking and saw Bumper lifting a brunette guy with curly hair that she could remember as Benji. Everyone was cheering as the big guy shouted 'Eat it' while crashing his face into a tray plenty of food.

"Mitchell, take a picture of this" he shouted and crashed the little boys face a little bit harder into a bowl of cereal.

"I'm not going to take a picture, Bumper. Benji, don't eat it" the guy just looked at the ground.

"Take a picture of this, Mitchell" he shouted.

"Put him down, Bumper" Beca got close and Bumper finally let Benji go down but then lifted him again. "Put him down, man. Put him down, Bumper" the brunette didn't listen to her. "Put him down, Eugenie" maybe call him by his first name wasn't a good idea, but at least he put Benji down.

He turned to her and punched her in the face, making her loose the equilibrium and fall; she got up and was welcome getting kneed in the stomach. That let her breathless.

Beca tried to get up and put herself in fours, Bumper kicked her on the stomach making her fall again.

"Still not taking the picture" the brunette murmured breathless.

"Yeah" Bumper said and looked the other way. "Who wants some? Who's the next?" He turned and saw a very angry red head standing in front of him.

"Bumper, why don't you go to class now?" Chloe said. "Still up for today? I'll see you in my home at three thirty? And I hope you have done your homework, last time I was... Very disappointed at you."

"Yeah" he said and practically ran away, Chloe looked at Beca and saw her trying to get up and catch her breath.

A guy kicked her camera and she just tried to put everything together again, putting up her skateboard and heading to class.

Beca sat alone in the back with her arms around the camera; Chloe looked at her and started to talk:

"You should go to the nurse, you might have a contusion" she said and the brunette looked at her in a second.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine, thanks."

"What you did there was amazing" she stopped and thought well. "Stupid, but amazing anyways" the girl winked.

"Thanks" Beca answered and they stood in silence for an uncomfortable pair of minutes until Chloe talked again.

"What's your name?" The ginger looked truly worried and that made Beca smiled a little. Either way she knew she had to answer or she will look like an idiot.

"You don't know my name?" She asked back. Chloe smiled and winked.

"Of course I know your name" Beca's heart melted with those words and she was sure she was smiling like an idiot. "I want to make sure you know your name" she didn't talked and Chloe gave her a weird grin.

"Oh...mmm Beca" the ginger nodded to make her continue. "Mitchell... Beca Mitchell" why was she stammering?

"That's good" said Chloe and looked to the board before speaking again. "I will go to the nurse either, it was pretty bad fell."

"You're Chloe, right?" Beca changed the subject and the red headed smiled.

"Chloe Beale" she answered, the brunette just nodded and the class started; she kept looking at Chloe's back all the time she was in there.

...

Beca went home tired, the only thing she wanted to do was sleep and eat, but she knew her aunt wouldn't let her do that. She opened the door of the house and saw her aunt in the kitchen and her uncle lifting a cardboard box with old, dirty, wet things inside.

"I'm home" she said heading inside the kitchen. She sat on the table next to the microwave.

"Good" her aunt said. "I'm doing spaghetti and meatballs tonight" she said and Beca groaned.

"Great, spaghetti and meatballs" she said tiredly and opened the fridge to see if there was something in there, she found nothing.

"Since when you don't like my spaghetti and meatballs?" May asked very angry and then she looked into hers niece's lip. "What happened to your face?"

"What?" Beca touched her face, feeling the dried blood on it. "Oh, I fell… skating" she hated lying to her aunt, but it was for a lot of people's good.

"Ben Mitchell!" the woman shouted. "Don't you dare put that filthy box in my kitchen" Ben looked confused.

"These are my bowling trophies" he excused himself.

"Oh, then you can" Beca laughed a little, her aunt and uncle fight really funny.

"What happened to you?" Uncle Ben asked and looked at his wife angry face.

"She fell and cut her lip" the women almost shout. "Why does she keep doing those things even if she hurting herself?" Ben laughed a little before answering with a silly voice.

"Cause it's stupid and dangerous" he put a box full of trophies in the table. "Remember when we were stupid and dangerous?" He asked and his wife denied. "Trust me, we were."

"Whatever" she said and then realized what the men was doing. "Just take that thing off the table, we're going to eat" she punched the box out and he carried it away with some other stuff he saved from down the basement.

"What happened?" Beca asked, suddenly having curiosity. The floor was wet because of her uncle's feet.

"Come with me, I'll show you" Ben said walking to the stairs to go down.

"Really" she asked joyously.

"Sure, c'mon" Beca got up and followed the man downstairs.

All the room was filled with water that covered them to their ankles. Beca look around the room, finding things from when she was little, old skateboard and things from her aunt or her uncle.

"What do you it is?" Uncle Ben asked her, winning her attention back to him.

"Well, it's a lot of water, I think it's the water pipe" she said, looking down where she thought it would be the leak.

"That's true" the old man agreed. "Can you fix it?" They looked at each other.

"Not today, tomorrow I'll go to the hardware and see what I can do" she answered.

"Take this and put it on your lip" he launched a raw stick to her, so she could put it in the half-scarred lip. "Do I need to call someone's father?" He asked and Beca looked at him.

"What?" She asked confused.

"How does the other guy look?" Ben asked again and stop looking at the girl to try to see what was wrong with the pipe.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Beca answered and Ben just laugh a little before talking again.

"I recognize a right cross every time a see one" The brunette looked down to the wet floor. "Anyways, keep that there and check if there's something else that is worth saving" and without another word her uncle went upstairs with a big smile on his face.

Beca searched everywhere and ended pulling away a big box to see if there was something else behind, she had a big surprise when she found her father's briefcase with the initials 'R.M' that she saw when they were in the car coming to her uncle Ben's house the night her parents died.

With shacking hands she took it in her arms and felt her eyes filling with tears again, she stood there, quiet, slowly moving, for some minutes until she decided to go upstairs.

She entered to the living room and booth looks were directly into her. Her aunt look worried and her eyes were starting to fill with tears too.

"I forgot about that thing. That was your father's" Uncle Ben said. "Do you know who sold it to him?" The short girl denied with her head. Her eyes were all red and she knew her voice was going to crack. "Your mother, that's how they met. He was your age, why does a seven teen year old need a briefcase? I don't know."

"He asked us to take care of it" aunt May said getting close to her, she always was more understanding and she knew what Beca wanted to know.

"Why? There's nothing in here" her words were breaking more and more. "Have you checked on here? There's nothing in here."

"Your father was a man with a lot of secrets, Beca" May told her and put her hand on Beca's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know" she looked at her uncle Ben, the men suddenly realized what she wanted, she had a picture on her hand. "Who is he? The man in the picture"

"I don't know he probably worked with your dad in Oscorp" said Aunt Mary. "But put that thing somewhere else, we're gonna eat here" she looked at Uncle Ben.

"Take it" he whispered, Beca ran upstairs and close her door.

She sat on the floor with a calculator, a pair of glasses, and her father's Oscorp´s badge with a picture of him and his name and some other useless stuff inside the briefcase. Carefully she took the glasses and walked to the bathroom.

Taking off her contacts she put on the glasses. She looked her reflection in the mirror, she remember her father, they were really alike and she smiled to herself.

Then the brunette took the badge and saw the picture of her dad, biting her lip so she wouldn't cry.

_FLASBACK_

"_I need you to be good, Beca" her father told her as a goodbye._

"_Where are you going?" she asked, her father kissed her forehead again._

"_It's something me and your mother need to do" and with that he got up his feet and walked to the door._

_FLASHBACK_

She just kept watching the briefcase wondering if it had something else inside. Taking it in her hands she moved it a little and a noise of something moving inside, she looked inside and didn't find anything but then she remembered.

The brunette travelled her fingers around the back of the briefcase, searching for the button. Finally she pulled a little stronger on the edge of the back zipper and found the secret compartment that her father had used that night.

She pulled out a folder with the two red zeros with a cross line inside and quickly got up to lock the door. The brunette sat back and started to read it.

"What is this?" she said looking closely to the paper in front of her. "00 decay rate algorithm" Beca whispered for herself when she opened the folder, smiling she was about to start to see more when a knock on her door scared her. "One sec" she shouted, taking all the things down her bed and sitting on her computer she let the door be opened.

"Hi" her Uncle Ben greeted, she just nod. "You look just like your father with those" Ben referred to the glasses. "See" he sat on her bed, "I'm not a man of education, I stopped being able to help you with your homework when you were 10 but I wanna help you anyway possible and we haven't told you much about your parents and I'm sorry for that…"

"Uncle Ben, it's fine; really" Beca cut him.

"No, it's not" he breathed and looked at her. "Curt Connors is the name of the guy in the picture" her uncle looked at her computer. "She's pretty" he pointed at Chloe.

Ben started to walk out of the room, only to be stopped by Beca's hand on his arm.

"You're a great dad, Uncle Ben" she smiled at him, he returned the smile.

"Thanks, kiddo" he replied with a big and happy grin as he walked out the room.

She searched 'Curt Connors and Richard Mitchell' a lot of things, including her parents dead on the plane, appeared on the screen and she travelled a lot across the internet until she found a picture of the Oscorp Tower and she had an incredible idea, at least she thought it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, I don't know how often I'm going to be updating but I had this chapter finished and I thought it could be a good idea to post it. Please feel free to ask me anything and I'll try to answer all the questions.**

**…**

Beca went inside the Oscorp Tower looking a little lost; she walked to the receptionist who wasn't that interested on what she was doing.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked and Beca quickly turned to her.

"Oh… Yeah… I was looking for Dr.-Dr. Curtis Connors" the brunette said, kinda lost in the big building.

"Oh, find yourself" Beca looked at her side and found a lot of badges with different names on them. "You come for the internship, right?" She nodded and walked to the bunch of badges. "Are you having trouble finding yourself?" she asked after a few minutes.

"No… I have it" she took the first badge with a woman name on it.

"Okay… Ms. Paulina Guevara?" The receptionist asked and she smiled a little, thinking of how to react.

"Gracias" Beca almost shouted and lift the badge that was in her brown jacket.

"De nada" the woman answered and went back to her work.

Beca goes up the escalator while listening about the life of the Oscorp's creator: Norman Osborn. She found a group of people that looked like her age and stood beside them.

"Hello, my name is Chloe Beale" Beca hide herself in the end of the group, her high helping a little, "and I'm a senior at Barden High School and an intern for Dr. Connors. Where I go you go, that's the basic rule and if you…" a Hispanic woman shouted in Spanish furiously and Beca felt a little of embarrassment, she was that Guevara girl. "I guess I don't have to say what would happen if you don't follow these rules."

They walked the entire hallway and went inside the Oscorp's lab, a lot of white coats could be seen and that actually made sense, but Beca was tired of them, except for Chloe's, Chloe looked hot as hell in that coat.

"Hello" she heard Dr. Connors said and looked at him from the back of the group, Chloe hadn't saw her yet.

"Hello, Dr. Connors" the ginger said and the man looked at all the young people there.

"Well, as you may know I'm left handed" he moved his right arm, which was only the upper arm and some of them laughed.

He started to explain how he wanted to fix himself; Beca didn't pay a lot of attention because she was watching the rest of the lab, until a question caught her fife senses.

"Who wants to venture and guess how?" Beca knew the answer but didn't want to talk a lot; she was afraid that Chloe see her and make her go back to her house.

"Steam cells?" An Asian guy in the front of the group said and Connors smiled.

"Promising, but the solution I'm planning is a little bit more… radical" everyone was thinking and Beca decided it was time to talk.

"Cross species genetics" the group separated in half to revel the brunette, Connors found a very close alike with Richard. Chloe started to search for Beca's name in her iPad. "The Parkinson is caused by the death of dopamine-generating cells in the substantia nigra but the zebra fish can regenerate her cells. So if you cross genetics with the woman and the fish she'll… cure herself" some of the interns laughed.

"Yeah, if you don't count the gills in her neck" the Asian guy said.

"And you are?" The doctor asked curiously. Beca doubt, knowing she will be kicked out if she answered.

"She´s one of Barden's best and brightest" 'Thank Chloe for saving my ass´ Beca thought. "The second of her class" Beca looked at Chloe:

"Second?" she asked, rising an eyebrow.

"Yes" the ginger answered and winked.

"Are you sure about that?" Beca teased.

"Totes" the older woman said and then looked to the rest of the group. Connors phone started to ring.

"Well, I'm afraid duty calls" he said apologizing himself. "I'll leave you in the capable hands of Miss Beale. Nice to meet you, you all."

"Welcome to Oscorp. As you can see the planet has a very big tree of life…"

Beca tried to get separate from the group but Chloe saw her and stopped her tracks.

"Hi" the brunette didn't answer. "How are you doing, Guevara?" Chloe asked and Beca looked a little lost.

"Oh, yeah" the brunette said looking at her badge.

"What are you doing here?" The ginger asked.

"I work here" was her first excuse and then she realized it was stupid. "Of course I don't work here, I was going to tell you that I work here but you actually do so you'll know I was laying" Chloe smiled and then just took her hand.

"Are you following me?" Beca blushed a little and Chloe just smiled.

"No… no… I came here because I love science" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"You love science?" she asked not truly believing the younger woman. "Okay, I'll ask more about this later, because I need to guide the group. Stay with the group or I'll send you back home" Chloe told her before she looked back to the group. "Okay everyone, now we will see the bio-reactor, it's a…"

The brunette walked to another way but she wasn't paying attention, so she hit an Indian man and his Oscorp folder fell from his hands.

"I'm so sorry" she took it up from the ground and watched the double 0, the same that was in her father's briefcase, the decay rate algorithm. The man took it from her hands when a few minutes passed and walked away without saying anything else.

Beca followed him closely, not enough for him to see her and watched as he ingresses a code in a little touch screen on the wall, there were the 00 again.

Another man, all dressed in white, came out from the room and both of them walked to another hallway, Beca got herself inside the room. It was all white and then she saw another door and decided to go in there.

It was filled with spiders, all of them weaving their webs, the tiny blue light illuminating her face as she walked inside, the hallway in the middle of both bunch of spiders was big enough for her to walk properly without touching anything.

Soon, the brunette stopped her tracks and look with more curiosity one of the webs, its spider weaving all over it; the web was so wide and Beca wondered if it was stronger.

She took the web between her thumb and her index finger and lifted it, suddenly, all the process stopped and the spiders started to fall on the top of her. Beca didn't move, she was afraid, when the little arachnids stopped falling she took them out of her body and walked out that dangerous room.

She was walking in one of Oscorp's hallways trying to go back to the lab before Chloe notice her absence, but the red head was already waiting for her outside.

"What did I told you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, Beca just smile guilty. "Give me the badge" a hand raised in front of her and Beca took it out from her jacket and gave it to her.

"Sorry" Chloe started walking away. She felt something crawling on the back of her neck and then some pain.

Beca groaned and Chloe looked at her, she pretended to be scratching and then just walked out of the Oscorp Tower.

…

Sleeping on the subway wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, and Beca know that for sure; either way she was too tired to care.

She felt something cold in her forehead and then water running on her face. She jumped and ended up on the holding on the top of the subway, her face looking down without realizing what she was doing.

"Disgusting, now I'll smell like beer" she heard a woman's voice and fell to the ground, the people there looked scared.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it" she put her hand on the woman's shoulder but then she couldn't take it off of it.

"Put your hands away from my woman" a scary white man said, heading in front of her.

"I'm trying, but I can't" he punched her and she almost fell, taking the shirt with her, a loud cry made its way into the woman's mouth. She covered her face with one hand, the other holding a pole.

"Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me?" the man ran into her and she realized she couldn't take her hand away from the pole she was grabbing.

The brunette impulse herself up and kicked the man, he fly and hit a chair, groaning in pain when he fell into the floor.

"Man, I'm so sorry. Are you alright, dude?" she said, what the hell was happening to her?

Another two guys tried to hit her, but she kicked both of them, making them fall in the subway's metal chairs too.

"Dude no, not my board, please, man" she said when one of them took her skateboard in his hands, the man didn't care about her.

He took it and tried to hit Beca with it, she covered her face with one hand and the board broke in two parts. One of the men got up and tried to hit her, she made a half somersault and her hands stayed in the middle of her legs.

Beca breathed heavily and thanked her luck, with all her strength she broke the pole and hit one of the men head.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" when the brunette tried to crouch and help him she hit the white man's in his crotch then she turned and hit him and another man in the head. "Oh, man, I'm so sorry."

The pole fell from her hand and she just looked at it in complete shock, she was kinda scared, but the adrenaline inside of her was running amazingly fast through her veins.

"Coney Island, next stop. Next and last stop, Coney Island" a voice in speakers said.

She got out from the subway as far as she could and then ran to her house, she was late and her aunt was probably really worried. The walk to her home was shorter than other times, even if she was running instead of using her, now useless, skateboard.

"I'm home" the brunette shouted. Both her aunt and her uncle looked worried and she felt guilty, all her emotions were at the top.

"We were very worried, Beca" Uncle Ben said and she kissed him on the cheek. She kissed her Aunt May too.

"Look out!" The brunette shouted and took something between her fingers, her aunt May looked at her weirdly.

"That's a fly, Beca" she answered shocked.

"You have to come home early" Ben said, with a weird grin on his face.

"I know, I'm bad, I'm irresponsible, and I'm hungry" the brunette started to take a lot of the food from the refrigerator.

"Do you think she's drunk?" Uncle Ben asked but Aunt May denied it; both of them just looked at her.

"Oh, meatloaf" she ate some from the pack, without carrying if it was cold. "This is the best meatloaf ever."

"Something is very wrong" Beca kept taking food from the refrigerator.

"Yeah, no one likes your meatloaf" Uncle Ben said and May gave him a killer look.

With her arms filled with food she walked towards her room, one cup fall but she catches it in her elbow.

"I got it" she said to her aunt and walked to her room, neither of them knowing what was happening with the girl.

"You could have told me that you didn't like my meatloaf 37 years ago" the woman said angry. "Do you know how many meatloaf's I have done to you?"

She went to the bathroom and spilled water all over her face, it calmed her down a little. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw a web on the back of her neck, just where she felt something biting her.

Doubting, she took the web between her fingers and followed until the end, she felt a lump on her neck.

Without a lot of care, she ripped out the web, feeling a little pain by the action. Taking it in front of her face she saw that the spider that bite her was still there.

**…**

**I hope you like this second chapter and thanks for the comments and alerts in the last chapter.**

**For the ones who wondered, this chapter is a lot like the movie but I'll be changing some things in the following chapters so it won't be exactly like the movie, more like an 80%**

**I really think this is a little bit confusing because I'm not that good narrator and it was confusing for me to write it too.**

**Please comment in this too, the next chapter is going to be interesting and I hope I can write it right and watch the movie again to remember.**

**Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Beca woke up the next day very tired, she felt like she hasn't slept in weeks, the annoying sound of her alarm clock making her dream more difficult, she rolled and smashed the clock with one hand; at least the stupid sound was over.

Like a zombie she walked to the bathroom to wash her teeth, her underwear was visible because she just unbuttons her jeans and slept the previous day.

With a little bit more strength than the one she had to use the brunette crushed her toothpaste into the mirror, without really caring she smeared her tooth brush on it. When Beca tried to open the water she broke the faucet, all the room started to get wet and that awake her. She tried to put towels to stop it but she broke the metal pole they were in too.

The brunette realized that her bathroom was a mess so she went down stairs and finished what she started. Carefully opening the door so she couldn't break it.

Back in the room, she sat on her bed to think what was happening to her, the wind moving her curtains put her in caution mode, and the spider walking in one of her skateboards on the wall caught all her attention. Then she realized that the spider that had bitten her made that to her, all her senses were kinda arachnids.

She got up from her bed without hesitation and started to search information about spider bites on Google. Different kinds of bites and spiders appeared on her screen, symptoms that she didn't had; just useless information that was getting her scared.

Finding nothing she searched 'Richard Mitchell and Curt Connors' after some research and finding about genetically enhanced spiders she went back to the search bar.

She started to type but a lot of numbers and letters showed up instead, Beca looked confused at the keyboard and saw some of her keys glued to her fingers.

...

Beca was sitting in her rooftop, dangerously close to the edge reading a Dr. Connors book. It was helping her to deduce the algorithm; she was so concentrated on it that she didn't saw her uncle coming out of the house.

"What are you doing up there, Beca?" The man asked and she looked at him quickly.

"I-um... Homework" was the first excuse she thought, and her uncle seemed to buy it.

"Okay, be careful" Ben says while walking back to the inside of the house.

"I'll be" Beca shouted so he could hear her.

She finished the book and looked at the cover; on the bottom of it was the Dr. Connors address, she decided to make a little visit to an old family friend.

…

The doorbell rang and Connors opened the door almost immediately, she looked at him smiling, after a few seconds Beca started to talk:

"Hi, Dr. Connors" she said shyly. "You maybe don't remember me, I'm…" the man interrupted her, he did remember.

"You're the intern from the other day" she nodded. "Look, I think you're a very nice young woman but this is my home so I'll ask you to make an appointment with my secretary" he was going to close the door but Beca spoke first.

"I'm Richard Mitchell's daughter" she said, he looked incredulous.

"Beca?" he asked.

The man moved to let her pass, they both walked to the kitchen and Connors started to make some coffee for them. When Dr. Connors walked away a cup of coffee fell but Beca catch it before it touched the floor.

"Nice reflexes" the old man said.

"Thanks" she answered, took the other cup and gave it to Connors while she took a sip from hers. Neither of them knowing what to say.

"Listen, I don't know why your father left, or where they were going" Beca cut him, not wanting to talk about that.

"I read your book, it's something" both stood in silence for a moment. "Do you think it's possible? Cross species genetics?" The brunette asked.

"Of course. For years your father and I will be mocked for our theories. Not only on the scientific community, in Oscorp as well" the thoughts of Richard seemed to affect Connors as much as they affected Beca. "They called us mad scientist, but then everything change; your father raised the spiders. The results were spectacular but then he was gone and the research with him. I didn't knew what to do, I knew without him I…I…" Dr. Connors looked truly affected and Beca could relate to him.

"Say it worked… It did work" '_what a subtle way to ask, Mitchell; you're being too obvious, keep it cool_ ´ Beca thought. "Tell me, how much would the other species take over?" she asked, he looked confused.

"I don't k now. No subject survived" '_Okay, I'm scared as fuck right now'_. "The problem was always…"

"Decay rate algorithm?" she knew that for sure, but she had come with a solution. Connors nodded. "May I?" Beca asked, pointing to a notebook and a pencil on Connor's desk.

"Sure" the man answered.

Beca wrote it on the notebook, not even trying to remember the lots of signs and numbers she needed to know, she already memory known it.

"Incredible. How did you come up with it?" He asked spuriously when she gave de notebook back, she just pointed to her brain, make him know it was only her intelligence.

"Beca, would you be up for a meeting on the Tower someday after school?" The girl in front of him could be the salvation of his work and Norman Osborn's life.

"Yeah, sure" she said, that was really incredible.

"Thank you."

A few minutes later she excused herself and came back to her home, thinking about her parents death wasn't her favorite activity, and sees the man in front of her reminds her of them. Walking home she took out the notebook where she was working on that decay rate algorithm and started to think about possible solutions she could come up with to make it work.

**…**

**Okay, I know, is short but I just couldn't cut it somewhere else because I want a complete chapter for the basketball scene and the talk with Chloe on the hallway.**

**Bechloe interaction in the next chapter, I hope you liked this. Maybe I'll make some Beca's POV on the following chapters, especially to explain how she feels and maybe I'll add some stuff that is not in the movie just to make more interaction between the characters. **

**Follow me on Tumblr: ive-been-snowed.**

**Disclaimer (I forgot to put it in the last chapters): I don't own anything and I will never be.**

**Thanks for the following and the reviews lately. Love you, awesome nerds. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for uploading until now but I didn't had enough time to write lately.**

**At Beca's POV the narrating it's written normal and the thoughts are in _italics_. Hope you like this.**

**I changed some things and made Beca and Chloe have more interaction than in the movie and added more comments, I hope that doesn't bother you.**

**…**

All the basketball team was practicing and Beca was just sat there trying very hard to don't fall sleep, of course Bumper was there and she was going to keep an eye on him for sure.

One of the guys jumped and tried to dunk the ball but Bumper blocked him, the ball hit paint can on the top of a girl´s work.

"You did that on purpose, Bumper?" The girl shouted to him, he just smiled petulant.

"No, but I should have" the ball was again on some boy´s hands, Donald, or so Beca remembered.

"Hi, Amy" the brunette greeted as she helped the blonde girl to pick up some of the paint.

"Thanks, Beca" the girl told her and smiled a little.

Her feelings acted without her to know and in two seconds she had the ball in her hands, having a great idea she started to play with it.

[Beca's POV]

"Give it to me, Mitchell_" he thinks I'm going to do that; I'm going to get revenge from every single thing he have done to me. Game on, Bumper._

"Why don't you take it from me?" I was standing in front of him, just in the center of the court. I stretch my arm so he was closer to the ball.

He walked towards me and for the first time I didn't felt scared, I wanted to see his face and record it in my memory.

Bumper took the ball and, without using strength, he tried to put it away from me. Then I felt he was adding more and more strength, then with his two hands and he just couldn't take it away. I laughed for myself.

"Okay" I said and put my free hand in my eyes, "how about this?" His face was kinda shocked for what I could see. "Fine, what about this? I won't see" I turned my head and felt how he couldn't take it either.

The douchebags he called friends started to cheer him, I heard some: 'Come on, Bumper's and 'Do it's but he still couldn't, everyone on the terraces were quiet and paying attention to the dork humiliating the popular guy.

"C´mon, Mitchell" _Oh, now his challenging me? Challenge accepted, motherfucker._

"What are you doing, Bumper?" I heard Jesse said, I used to like that guy when he was Benji's friend, now he was a dick.

"C'mon, Mitchell" he shouted again.

I ran as fast as I could, punched Bumper in the arm making him fall and jumped, it felt so right when I was in the air, feeling it against my face was so amazing. I put my legs up and nailed the ball.

When I landed on the floor I felt glass all over my body and the basket fell in front of me_, god, I am in so much trouble_. Without even looking I knew the people were staring at me and I heard how the cheerleaders fell from the top of the pyramid.

"Miss Mitchell" I heard the director's voice, agitated for running to the gym, "come with me."

I followed closely, I saw Chloe staring from the middle of the hallway, and I read her lips while she whispered: "bad girl" for just us to know. I laughed; the girl could be seen as an uptight, but she was hilarious when you get to know her.

My Uncle Ben was already there, he looked constipated but I knew he would understand. The director and I went inside his office and I greeted my Uncle Ben with a smile. The director started a speech I wasn't paying a lot of attention.

"First: I want to say that you disappoint me, Miss Mitchell" he started, it was my first time but I guess that when your good and then do something bad, no one ever forgives you. "Second: humiliate a guy that has so many problems like Bumper was…"

_Problems? Don't say the word problems in front of me because I'm the problems queen. Yeah, my parents died when I was seven, I got bullied like 24/7 and a fucking spider bite me and give me weird arachnid super powers. Bitch, the only problems Bumper has are anger issues and an ego that doesn't fits anywhere._

I felt my Uncle Ben squeezing my hand because he probably knows what I'm thinking; at least I know he thinks the same.

"…and because of that you'll have to do community services, all Mondays in the cafeteria" wasn't the best, but I could have got expelled.

"I'm sorry, Director. I swear it won't happen again" I shook his hand, same did my Uncle and we walked out the office in silence.

"At least they won't make us pay for the backboard" I said to cut the tension, it didn't work out really well.

"I don't care about the backboard!" _Now he's shouting, that's great_. "Is it true what he said? You humiliate that young man?"

"Yeah" I said honestly, "but he deserved it."

"Is he the one who hit you?" I looked down, he knew it was him. "Is he?" I nodded. "Answer me when I ask you something."

"Yeah" my whispering could almost be heard and he just looked at me disapproving, _I hate that look._

"So this is all about revenge?" _Okay, it maybe was, but he deserved it_. "Then you must be feeling very proud of yourself right now. Am I right or wrong?" I looked down again, he was right, it was stupid and I knew it but I felt like for the first time in my life I could give him back something he had taken from me. "Is she the one in your computer?"

I looked back and Chloe took her eyes away from me, I know she was staring.

"No, she's not" I lied, _please don't do anything embarrassing, Uncle Ben_.

"She has you in her computer" my eyes opened wide and my jaw fell, _what the hell was he doing?_ "Pick up your Aunt at nine pm, okay? I had to change sites for you."

I just lift my head as a goodbye while he walked out from the school, I didn't want to turn around because I know Chloe is there, behind me.

"So, you have me on your computer?" _Oh, earth swallow me._

"He's my Uncle Ben, he's a pathological liar and he thought you were someone else" _Really? That was your best excuse? And what kind of person uses the word 'pathological'? Damn it, Mitchell_.

"Oh, you really don't have me in your computer, do you?" _smile and keep it cool_.

"I took a picture from the debate club and you're in; he must have seen it when I was touching up stuff or something"

"You touch stuff a lot?" she laughed. _Oh, god, really? She's a perv, that's funny._

"I'm not going to answer that" I said and we keep quiet.

"Did you get expelled?"

"No, I didn't get expelled. I have to do community services."

"Good."

_Don't be a coward, Mitchell. Ask her out, you been wanting to do this for a year, just do it._

"I…I was wondering if you mmm" _yeah, I guess she understood. _"Maybe one day, if you don't want to it's okay… I think that we can do something."

"Yeah" she answered and I've never felt so relived in my entire life. "We could do something someday"

Neither of us was good at this, so it made it funny. It was like one of that stories you plan telling your grandchildren.

"Yes, but I can't now" I needed to go to Oscorp to work with Connors.

"Yeah, me neither" _Good, Beca. You ruined everything._ Chloe's expression told me that she was disappointed.

"Chloe" I took her by the arm and she looked at me expectant. "Are you going to Oscorp today?"

"Yes, why?" I smiled, she did too.

"Maybe we could go together; Connors wanted to see me so I'm going."

"Yeah, let's go" she took my hand and we started to walk, my heart is melting and I can hear hers too. This just felt really good.

[Narrator]

Both girls walked together, hand in hand, to Oscorp; people there already know Chloe so Beca could get in without any problems.

"I have to go this way" Chloe said with her coat on and her badge in one of the pockets. "Dr. Connors office is that way" she pointed to the lab where the interns were the time the spider bit her.

"Goodbye, beautiful" Beca said flirtatious. Chloe blushed and walked to the other way as the brunette found Connors office.

Connors was explaining her how the work must be done; the lizard's DNA had to be transferred to the mouse DNA so it could regenerate one of its legs. The man looked so passionate when he talks that Beca couldn't help but smile.

"Ingress the algorithm now" Connors said while Beca blocked the immune response of Freddie, the three-legged mouse. The brunette's phone rang. "Do you have to take that?"

"No" she answered and hung up the phone and put it in her jeans pocket. "There it is" she took a little square from the touch screen she was working to the big 3D screen Connors was. "See what I did?"

"Block the proteins" Connors looked impressing as Beca combined the DNA of the mouse with one from a lizard.

"Block the immune response."

"Beginning trails, pending: fail; subject dead" A mechanical voice said. "Pending: fail. Pending: fail. Pending: fail. Pending: fail; subject dead. Pending: accepted algorithm, subject alive. Signs: normal. Blood pressure: normal. Regeneration: successful."

Beca and Connors looked at each other smiling; the man couldn't believe it and he just looked shocked.

"Extraordinary" Beca looked happy, with a big grin on her face. Connors put his hand on her shoulder. "Well, congratulations."

Both of them walked to the trails room, two mice were in front of Beca, Connors took one and gave it to her.

"Meet Freddie and Velma, our three legged mice" she had the male on her hands; he had a big syringe on his hands. "Be careful, I don't want to pinch you, the trails on humans are in a week" the doctor winked and injected the mouse.

Beca walked out the building before she talked to Chloe and she told her that she had to stay there another two hours to finish some stuff, the brunette wanted to wait for her but the ginger didn't let her.

When she came home she saw her Uncle Ben on the porch of the house and then she remembered that she had forgotten to pick up her Aunt.

'Yeah, this is bad' she thought.

**…**

**So I hope you like this and please leave reviews and alerts because I just need them to get inspire.**

**Sorry because of the mistakes (maybe there are a few, I tried to edit it the best that I could but who knows) either way thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Still, don't own anything and never will.**

**Follow me on Tumblr: ive-been-snowed**


	5. Chapter 5

[Beca's POV]

"Oh, hi, Uncle Ben" I said like I didn't remember anything, even though, I know he doesn't believe me.

"Didn't you forget something?" He asked, I knew I was in trouble. My phone rang and I saw it was Chloe, I was going to answer but I couldn't. "No, don't answer, but I'm glad to see it still works" I felt guilty; this was all my fault but I hate when he shouts to me.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted" I apologized, his face was red and angry and I look scared as hell, I know it.

"You got distracted?" Ben shouted to me, I looked down and tried to avoid eye contact. "Go inside, be a woman and apologize to your aunt in this moment" we walked in, my Aunt May was in the living room and she looked worried.

"I'm so sorry, Aunt May. I..." She cut me before I could start and I will always thank her that.

"You don't have to, is your Uncle the one that..." Now, Uncle Ben was the one that interrupted her.

"No, you're not going to cover her this time" he turned to me and looked me in the eyes. "Your Aunt, my wife, had to walk three blocks alone in the middle of the night and then wait alone in a metro station while you were god-knows-where."

"I'm sorry Uncle Ben, I really got distracted and I forgot to pick her up."

I was trying to apologize; I couldn't believe my luck within twenty-four hours.

"You're a lot like your father, Beca" _doesn't he dare to talk about my father now_. "But he had a philosophy, more like a principal actually. He believed that when you could do something for someone you had the moral obligation to do it, but you could never forget your family and your priorities" I felt my eyes getting wet, I'm crying for sure.

"So where is he?" I asked, he looked confused. "Where is he? Where is my dad?" My anger getting bigger, my eyes filled with tears and my voice cutting was all I could feel. "Didn't it would be his priority to be here and tell me that himself?"

"Oh don't you dare" Ben said, I looked at him with my mouth half open, trying to breath properly and control myself before something bad happens with my superpower.

"No, don't you dare" yeah, shouting wasn't my best mood; I almost never get mad and I didn't wanted to shout to everyone but my parents (especially my father) were my weak spot.

I was mad, I couldn't control my emotions anymore and I had broken my uncle's door. I know he's looking for me but I don't want him to find me yet, I want to be alone for a while and think; everyone always want that, just be alone and think about the things you have done.

I decided to go to a little store in the street I am, I'm thirsty and I think I have some money in my pocket so there wouldn't be any problem.

Walking in the middle of the night in New York could be terrifying for some people, but not for me. The cold air helped me to relax and the big bright lights made me think that every day was Christmas Eve.

I got into the store and took chocolate flavored milk from the fridge, just that, it wasn't too much. I walked to the till.

"2.02" the owner said, I took out two dollars and couldn't find the rest. "It's 2.02, don't you heard me? There are only two."

"I heard, wait" I decided to take a Penny from the tips.

"No, you can leave a Penny but you can't take a Penny" he said, I am so pissed right now. "You can leave a penny and when you spend more than ten dollars you can take a penny, store policy. What? Your father didn't give you enough money? If you don't have the money then go, kid. You're stopping the row."

I was about to walk out the store when I heard something falling and the owner complain. I looked back and the man besides me was taking all the money, he throws me the milk and walked out, I did the same but from the other way.

"Wait, kid, help me stop him" I heard the man calling. _Now you want my help, bastard?_

"Sorry" I said with some egocentrism in my voice. "Not my politics."

While I was walking away I heard people crying and shouting, then a shot and everything was over. There was a man lying on the cold concrete, I ran to him, his face looked extremely familiar to me.

I felt all my walls going down, it was my Uncle Ben. I felt pain and sat next to him shouting for help, for somebody to hear me. My hands covered with his blood while tears ran wildly through my face.

A man ran to me and, quickly, he called the ambulance, they got there within fifteen minutes.

"What happened?" The paramedic asked while they tried to stabilize my Uncle.

"Someone shoot him, I don't know who it was, I heard a shot and he was lying here alone" I couldn't even talk properly, it was so much pain, I couldn't lost another family member, I just couldn't and my Aunt May couldn't either.

"Look, we are going to take him here" he gave me a paper with the address of the hospital. "Go and tell your aunt and go there as soon as possible."

I nodded and saw how, from a 'New York Police Department' car, Chloe was coming out. She walked beside me and hugged me, it felt so right. I let her go against my will, I couldn't do it because I needed to let her go, I couldn't make her suffer with me; it was unfair for her.

"My father told what happened and I wanted to come" she whispered in my ear, still close to me without moving.

"I need to go and tell my Aunt May what happened; she needs to know" I said when we broke apart, I needed her with me but I just couldn't make her feel bad.

"C'mon, Beca, I'll take you. You just can't drive like this" she walked me to the car and both of us went inside, I was still crying and Chloe just drive in silence.

I gave her some instructions and in fife minutes we were there. I looked at the house and saw that the kitchen's light was still on; I didn't wanted to go in there and tell Aunt May what happened because it was all my fault.

"I'll wait for you here" Chloe said and took my hand in hers. "Tell your aunt and I'll take you there" I nodded and went inside.

…

We were all in the hospital, my Uncle Ben was dead and the doctor had just told us, Chloe said she needed to go to the bathroom but I know she just wanted to give my Aunt May and I some time to talk.

"I'm so sorry, Aunt May" I whispered to her. "This is all my fault, if I hadn't fight with Bumper my Uncle wouldn't have change his turn and if I had picked you up then he wouldn't have bring my parents to the conversation and I hadn't went out of the house and none of this would have happened, he will still be with us" even if I was crying I managed to talk, I felt her arms around me. "I'm so sorry."

My face was buried in her chest like when I was little and I had nightmares about the day my parents left, I felt vulnerable and couldn't resist the pain inside me. I felt her tears falling on my shoulders, this wasn't fair for her. If this was my fault at least I should be the one that was consoling her.

"I love you, Aunt May" I murmured and hugged her, now she was with the head buried in my chest. I felt so guilty that I couldn't even stand myself.

…

A police officer told us that we needed to go back to our house so they could make some questions and investigate more about our accident.

Chloe offered to take us back home and I know either of us should or could drive so I accepted; she was being so understandable with me, she didn't forced me to talk because she knew I didn't wanted to and she's giving me the space I need to think and make up my mind.

We arrived home and there were at least three cars parked outside, Chloe had to go back to her house so she just whispered 'goodbye' to me and my aunt and drove away.

Aunt May was sat in the living room with one of the cops, he was telling her that they've made a sketch of the killer and was asking if my uncle Ben had someone that wanted to hurt him. _Of course he didn't, he was an amazing man that wouldn't kill a fly._

When the man was walking outside with his partner I stopped him.

"Do you think I could have the sketch?" I asked, he nodded and hand it to me; it was the guy from the store I went a few hours ago.

"There's something else" he told me. "He has a star tattoo on his left hand."

I remembered that when he took my milk from the table there was a tattoo of a star on his hand, I could have helped and my uncle Ben would still be alive, _now I am sure this was my fault._

Without saying anything I went to my room crying again, I couldn't help it, my emotions were being a little too uncontrollable and I just don't know what to do.

I took my cellphone out of my pocket and saw my uncle's number on it, without hesitation I opened the voice mailbox.

"Look, Beca, I know what you're going through and I…" I couldn't stand it so I closed it and the tears started to ran all down my face again.

What I had to do was find that stupid douchebag who killed my uncle and fucking beat the shit out of him before I kill him, slowly and painfully, making him regret everything he had ever done.

I punched and kicked the wall until my knuckles were bleeding and I shouted into my pillow until I was breathless until, maybe, three a.m. I know my aunt is sleeping and I know I should do the same; tomorrow I will think what to do with that guy.

**…**

**I hope you liked this and even if you didn't please leave a review, it's easy and free (and you can do it as a guest and don't have to say your name) so why not?**

**I added some things to this chapter, including more Bechloe interaction and tears on Beca's eyes.**

**Tumblr: ive-been-snowed.**

**Thanks for the alerts in the last chapters and I hope you keep reviewing. **


	6. Chapter 6

Beca went to school next day because everything in her house remained her of her uncle, and seeing her Aunt May, all heartbroken and depressed because of something she made, made her feel more guilty. Either way, everyone in the school seemed to know what happened.

All eyes were on her, she could feel it while walking in the hallway. Every single step she took made her feel pain and even try to stand was painful.

She arrived to her locker and saw Bumper getting close with the corner of her eye.

"Hi, Mitchell" the guy told her, she breathed heavily and look at him.

"Not today, Bumper."

"Hey, c'mon dude, I just want to talk" he put his hand on Beca's shoulder and she lifted him crashing him against the locker.

People was starting to get close to them, forming a circle around Beca's locker.

"See, I know your uncle died and I'm sorry" Bumper said scared. "Okay? I'm really sorry okay?"

Beca let him go, taking her things and running away from there. Chloe hugged her tightly, Beca couldn't stand it. She got out from Chloe's hug and walked away, the red headed looked sad because the only thing she wanted was to make the brunette girl feel good.

…

Beca spend weeks inside her room, just going out to eat and take care of her aunt; they barley talked to each other because the brunette keep getting away from her. Every night she cried and watched the picture of the guy that killed her uncle; every single day she tried to come up with something that will let her catch him.

She finally came up with an idea; she will go out to the streets every single night and try to find the guy, so after two weeks of her uncle's dead she went out at twelve thirty, checking that her aunt was sleeping, and tried to find the man.

She walked with her hands in her jean's pockets and then found a man trying to hit a girl in an alley. She got close enough for them to hear her.

"So, you like to punch girls?" Beca asked, they looked at her. "You like to punch old men too?"

"Listen, kid, just get out of here" Beca was so close to him that she could see her own reflex in his eyes. "You're in the wrong place."

"Since when you're not in Queen's?" Beca pushed him. "I've made you a question" he tried to punch back but Beca was way faster.

The woman started shouting and the man pulled out a gun.

"Is this the gun?" the brunette asked and twisted his hand, he groaned in pain. "You're gonna kill me too?"

Beca punched the guy in the face twice and threw him against a wall. A lot of men came out from nowhere and tried to beat her with sticks and stones. Of course she hit them so hard that most of them were groaning in the ground, but they were a lot (at least twenty) so Beca ran before anyone could really hurt her.

She climbed the wall and flips on fife guy's heads and then kept running, climbing a tall metal door that couldn't be opened, then she had to hold on into a fire scape upside down and moving like that, both shocked by the agility of the girl and angry because she beat the shit out of their boss the men followed her, the brunette jumped and glued her fingers to the building's wall, starting to climb it.

She punched three of the men that were still following her and jumped into another roof, she was considering quit and go home but when she looked back the man was there.

Beca jumped to the roof and fought with him, he was good at hand-on-hand combat but the brunette was better. Without a lot of effort he was falling from the top of the building, the only thing that saved him was Beca's hand.

She put down the black leather jacket he was wearing and put him up, seeing that he didn't had the star on his left hand.

Beca tried to walk out but the roof broke and she fell hard into the ground. In the distance she heard an 'I saw your face' and she got up, the brunette was in a ring, looking into one of the walls she saw a mask; it was red and had a black contour eye.

For the next days she was happier knowing that she finally could do something to avenge her uncle, she sewed her mask and used a pair of black glasses on the top of it, keeping on searching tall, blonde men with a star tattooed on their left hand.

One day on her house she was watching videos from Oscorp, one of them coughed her attention the most, it was about how a genetically changed spiders could do a bio cable that was ten times stronger than steel.

She spent at least thirteen hours without a break trying to make her own watches to shoot a web that was strong enough to lift her weight off of the ground.

"Oh, motherfucker" she shouted when, trying to touch the bottom of the clock it gave her an electro shock.

But in the end it worked and even if she was completely excited to test them, she knew she had to sleep early like she did before all this happen.

…

She woke up five minutes before noon and quickly ran to one of the tallest buildings she could get in without being caught.

When Beca was on the edge of the roof she breathed and stretched her neck and arms getting ready for what she was planning to do. She put her hands on the edge and lifted herself.

[Beca's POV]

I was handstanding on the roof top of one of the tallest buildings in NYC, I never imagined I will do that; adding some strength I put all my weight on my fingers, then in two fingers per hand, and then in only one hand.

I started to move my body forward over the edge. I fell, having one of the greatest sensations I've ever felt, feeling something moving in my stomach while I shouted and positioned my body so I could shoot my web.

I did it and the web glued in one café's walls, I landed with 'style' on the top of a large table, throwing everything that was on the top of it, I pulled out a chair with my feet and winked to one of the owners while I landed and walked away before anyone see me. That had been funny and I'm going to keep doing it for sure.

…

I was listening to the police station while drawing some weird things in my notebook hanging upside down in my wall when a voice filled my ears; I know I have to go there.

"Attention all the units, there's a 10-30 on west 19 street and Broadway" I jumped out of my window while I kept listening. "The assailant is a white man, mid-thirty's and shoulder-length blonde hair."

I put on my mask and went down the building in the shadows, seeing him running away from the police was funny, carefully I swing to the top of a store and catch him with one web, he didn't had any tattoo's so I left the dirty work to the police and ran away from there, almost been hit by a car, twice.

[Narrator]

Captain Beale was walking out of the New York police department with his second-in-charge trying to have something that could help them to catch that 'spider girl'.

"What do we have?" the ginger man asked to his partner.

"We don't know. She uses a mask" the man excused.

"A mask?" he asked confused, they opened the door.

"Most of her victims are suspects, a lot of people call her a vigilante" it looked like if he actually likes spider girl.

"Okay, she's not a vigilante; she's a…" they heard a lot of people shouting and talking, all about one thing.

"Please, somebody!" a man shout from upside the building, hanging from a web. "Arrest me but get me down from here!"

All the people started to take pictures from the mysterious girl that swing around the buildings, they clapped to her and that just made the anger of Mr. Beale grow up.

Beca went inside her room when that escapade finished, she needed a suit for sure because going around the city with her jeans was starting to make her legs feel uncomfortable. She looked on her computer to check what kind of suit she could use.

"Spandex" looking for 'comfortable suits' was all about spandex. "Spandex. Everything spandex" she said looking into the old computer screen.

She didn't bothered with buying an already finished suit and she remembered those times when she was ten or twelve or something and her Aunt May teach her how to wave socks and scarves. Doing a spandex suit couldn't be that hard for her.

She bought everything she needed in a second hand store and she started to work on her own blue and red suit. She even printed a spider on the front as her distinctive, and the next day she was running on the roof top of the building she always went to.

The suit was very comfortable and let her move very well, her hands felt the fabric of her gloves while she stretched and she jumped above a big air conditioner machine, she sat on the edge of the building and her cellphone started to ring. She saw her Aunt's name written on the ID and answered quickly.

"Hi, Aunt May" she greeted and her Aunt's voice filled her ears without any distortion even by the fabric that covered her face. "Eggs?" she asked. "Do you want organic eggs or…?" May interrupted her and she kept listening about what she wanted. "Okay, sure, I'll buy them."

…

That nigh Beca had her suit on, hiding in the shadows of a dirty parking lot she saw a blonde, tall man stealing a car, she smiled for herself and got inside the car quickly without being noticed. The man didn´t saw her until she caught indiscreetly and scared him.

"If you are going to steal cars at least don´t dress like a car thief, dude" Beca whispered, the man groaned scared and looked at her constipated.

"Are you a cop?" The man asked and Beca laughed sarcastically.

"Do I look like a cop to you? In a blue, tight suit and a mask; really?" he tried to escape but when he opened the door Beca shoot her web and close it twice.

He opened the window and jumped outside, Beca greet him sarcastically and ran out of the car so fast that nobody could notice her. He looked inside the car trying to find the person that was stalking him and he didn't found her.

"Hi" she said in front of him, he took out a knife in self-defense but his hands were shaking because he really scared. "Oh, god no. Is that a knife?" he nodded feeling more power. "They are my weakness, please don't."

The man approached to her feeling like he had won the war but Beca got up from the ground and shoot a web into his hand gluing him into the wall in front of them.

"That was easy, very easy" he tried to escape but she glued his other hand.

Beca giggled and played for a while and when the man started to shout she shoot him in the face, the brunette knew he couldn't breathe but she didn't care, if he was the one that killed her Uncle he deserve to die.

She took the sleeve of his jacket and put it down, he didn't had the star tattoo so, doubly, she let him breath. A cop appeared in his motorcycle but he pointed to her with his gun.

"You, in the blue suit?" she put her hands up. "Who are you?" she was exasperated and her voice let them know that.

"Nobody understands the point of the mask" she jumped and avoids two shots from the cop, took the gun in her hands and flip above his head.

She saw at least three patrols getting closer and she ran and jumped from the bridge shooting her web, she started to swing but a bus got in her way and she crashed into it and fell to the ground. Two taxis almost hit her and she jumped again and swings shouting happily.

She got home minutes later with her jacket on, she had a black eye and she covered it with the cap because she knew her Aunt will probably be up.

She approached to the refrigerator without looking at her and started to look for something to eat, she was starving.

"You don't have to wait for me, you know?" she said and heard May getting up from her chair in the kitchen.

"Of course I have to!" the woman said getting angrier.

"No, you don't" Beca was tired and she didn't wanted to fight with her Aunt, even though, she know that wasn't a possibility.

"Take off your jacket, Beca" she demanded, "Beca I'm talking to you, take off your damn hood."

Beca revealed her bruise and May shouted and examined it carefully.

"God, Beca, who did this to you?"

"No one."

"At least you bring the eggs?" at the realization the brunette's face changed and she tried to go to the door.

"No, I'm coming to get them" May stopped her angrily and pushed her back into the kitchen.

"Beca, I'm worried" she said and the only thing the brunette wanted was for her to stop. "I don't know what you've doing lately and I'm worried you're in bad ways."

"I'm not, Aunt May. Please just go to sleep" Beca kissed her cheek and talked to her to relax her.

"Secrets have a coast, Beca; they are not for free, not now not ever" the brunette hugged her until the woman fell asleep and she could carry her to her room, wiping her own tears.

When Beca finally was in the dark of her room she re-thought what she had been doing, it was bad not telling her Aunt that she has been risking her life to find her Uncle's killer but she couldn't because that would put the woman in danger and she really needed a family member in her life, at least in this moment she did.

**…**

**Hope you like this, please review and send me alerts.**

**Tumblr: ive-been-snowed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**


	7. Chapter 7

Next day came too quick for Beca and she just walked to school like a zombie, her black eye hadn´t got any less painful through the night, she decided to put on a jacket and cover her bruise with it so her Aunt May wouldn't get more worried but when she went downstairs the woman wasn't even there.

The brunette hadn't do anything in days because the only thing she could think about was her Aunt and what she could do to make her feel better, to make her feel proud.

"Beca" Chloe said standing beside her, "hey."

"Oh, hey, how are you?" she took off her cap and one earphone.

"Good. Where are you going?" the ginger didn't noticed the big purple bruise in the other woman's eye.

"It's Monday, to the lab" she answered.

"Becs, today is Thursday" Chloe laughed and she just nodded in disbelief. "Oh my god what happened to your eye?" Beca put her hand on and covered it.

"Oh, nothing, it must be a rush or something."

"Do you like branzino?" the red headed asked a few minutes later when the silence started getting uncomfortable. Beca nodded confused. "Like the fish?"

"Yeah, who doesn't" '_Play it cool, Mitchell' _Beca thought.

"Okay, so, if you do then come to this address tomorrow at eight" she wrote it in a paper she had already taken and hand it to Beca. "My mother's making branzino. It's apartment 2016 I don't know why I forget to write it" Chloe looked nervous and Beca couldn't help but laugh to herself.

"Sure, I'll be there" she answered smiling nervously.

"2016, don't forget it" the red head said in the middle of the hallway.

"I won't. See you there" the smile that Beca had the next day couldn't be taken aback by anything, not even the big disappointment she was to her Aunt in those moments.

…

Beca walked in the cold wind of New York City until she reached Chloe's street and, fixing her jacket, she approached to the big building with a tall man in a black suit standing in the door with a serious look.

"Hey" she said to him with a happy grin, "apartment 2016 with the Beale family, my name is Beca Mitchell."

"I don't think so, Miss" he said still looking to the street.

"Why not?" She asked with a confused smile and she looked at her watch that claims it was 20 minutes before eight. "I'm telling you that they invited me, why wouldn't you let me in?"

"Because I don't believe you" he said and Beca tried to get in but the man stopped her from getting inside. "Go away or I'm going to call officer Beale and tell him to arrest you. Go away, kid."

"Fine."

The brunette walked to the back part of the building and just before she was about to call Chloe saying that she wouldn't make it she looked at the fire scape and have an idea, she will climb it until she found the red head's room, twenty floors shouldn´t be hard to climb for her. She approached to it, jumped and started to climb and in a few minutes she was knocking in the red head's window.

Chloe looked at her in shock and got up from her desk to open the window and let her in.

"Why didn't you use the door?" She asked confused and Beca smiled shyly and looked down.

"Your doorman is scary" she said and Chloe looked at her with a cute grin.

"Those are 20 floors" the red head looked confused, she hugged her and kiss her in the cheek.

"I bring this to your mother" Beca took out some flowers that were completely destroyed from her bag and the brunette just raised an eyebrow with the red headed and laughed together. "They looked better when I bought them, I swear."

"Yeah, I think they did" Chloe laughed and Beca wanted the ground to swallow her, she hide them in her bag again.

"I think I'm just going to leave them there" Chloe looked inside the bag trying to see something.

"Do you have your suit in there?" Beca's eyes shocked and her body tensed when the ginger asked that, clearing her throat she talked again.

"What-What suit?"

"Oh, you're gonna eat like this?" Before she could answer the door spread open and Chloe's father came in, his look becoming serious when the girls broke apart.

"You must be Miss Mitchell" the brunette man said and Chloe put herself in front of the nervous girl.

"She's Beca, dad" she said and the man nodded as greet.

"Nice to meet you, sir" the brunette girl said and offered her hand for him to shake it, Chloe watching the interaction closely.

"Nice to meet you too" he shook it and then turned to Chloe. "Your mother says that the branzino should be ready in fife minutes, you have to go to the kitchen now" when the man was gone Beca let out a relief sigh that she didn't know she was holding.

"He won't do anything to you, I promise" Chloe said and hold her hand to guide her into the kitchen.

Chloe's mother served the branzino to everyone, Chloe had three little brothers that Beca found cute. The brunette looked at the fish suspicious, she felt like it was watching her with its big brown fish eye.

She decided to put the head down and tries to cut it but it wasn't working, the thick flake didn't let her knife get inside and she was getting nervous, Chloe's mother noticed it and told her younger son Simon to help her with it.

"I have no idea" she felt a little embarrassment because an eight-year-old had to help her to cut her food but no one else seemed to be bother by her incapability.

"First timer" the boy said when he was finish, she looked at Chloe and the red head smiled and winked as Beca accepted her defeat in the amazing technique of cutting branzino.

"So, dad" the middle sibling asked, he was the only one with brown hair like his father, "did you catch that spider girl yet?"

Beca was surprised by the question; the NYPD was trying to catch her? Then the bridge thing wasn't an accident, they really wanted her. How stupid do they think she was? She wasn't going to let herself be catch by the police.

"Not yet" the man answered and the brunette stopped eating to pay extreme attention to the conversation, "but we will. She's an amateur who likes to assault people in the middle of the night; she's clumsy and leaves clues but… still dangerous."

Chloe looked at Beca with a weird expression on her face, the brunette was red and she was trying to control her anger and relax by holding her breath. She stretched her neck a little before talking.

"Assaulting people?" she asked, Chloe's siblings looked at her and her expression changed, World War III had just started. "I saw that video when she attacked the car thief and I guess most people think she's, like, giving… community service."

"Most people would be wrong" he said, Beca went back to her branzino. "If I wanted that car thief off the street, he'll be off the street."

"So why wasn't he then?" she might be pushing a little too far but it's her undercover-self the one getting attacked and she has to defend herself. Chloe laughed biting her lip with an uncomfortable smile.

"I'm going to lead you a little" the man's voice got a little egocentric, "the car thief was running from the people who ran the operation, it was a six months plan called strategy, I'm sure you have heard that word in school before, you know what strategy is?"

'_What do you think I am? An idiot. Of course I know what strategy means' _Beca thought but she just nodded while Chloe tried to calm her father.

"Obviously she didn't know you had a plan" Beca kept eating so they couldn't see her angry, red face.

"You seem to know a lot about these case, you know something that we don't?" he asked, Beca shook her head releasing she had come too far.

"I know the same as you; I'm just saying that she mustn't have known because she wouldn't have done that" Word Vomit has just started. "I think she's trying to do something maybe the police can't."

"Something the police can't?" Mr. Beale looked angry, maybe angrier than Beca. "What do you think we do all day? Sit down and eat doughnuts?"

"That's not what I am saying."

The argument quickly ascended to a war for who shout louder and Chloe was trying to calm everyone down but her siblings looked like if they wanted their father to arrest the brunette, Chloe's mother tried to calm them too.

"Beca!" Chloe with all her lungs and they shut up, the ginger got up from her place and Beca followed her. "I think we should go to take some fresh air."

"Yeah, sorry" she looked at Chloe's mother apologetically. "The branzino was delicious, Mrs. Beale; I'm sorry if I offended you Mr. Beale, I promise it won't happen again."

Both girls went to the roof walking in a comfortable silence, at least for Beca because she didn't really wanted to talk about how she had a big fight with her crush's father.

"I thought he was going to arrest me" Beca commented to break the silence they've been through.

"No, I wouldn't let him arrest you."

Beca knew she needed to say who she was to Chloe, she know that keeping it as a secret wouldn't make any difference, if her father just reacted that way without knowing the spider girl was her, she wouldn't stand Chloe walking out of her life by something she couldn't help but she couldn't stand Chloe walking out of her life because she's not brave enough to tell her what is happening either.

"What happened to your face?"

"I need to tell you something" she said and the ginger looked at her expectant, her smile gave Beca the courage to continue. "I've been bitten."

"So do I" they were so close that Beca could feel Chloe's hot breath against her face, she looked at her lips and her tongue made them wet; but she couldn't kiss her if she didn't know who she is.

Beca ruined the moment when she started to mumble a gigantic amount of okay's before she could talk again, getting a little bit separated from Chloe so her lips won't be a distraction.

"I need to tell you one thing and it's about the masked girl and the car thief, okay?" the brunette felt so guilty when Chloe nodded and broke apart from her.

She started to quarrel herself in her mind because of how stupid and insensitive she had just been with Chloe, it was a fact that the ginger deserved way better than her.

"No, wait" the red head looked at her and Beca got closer to her. "I'm going to talk about me, okay? I'm going to tell you something about me. I just wish I could just say it and it's over."

The patient voice the brunette used surprised them both. Beca stood quietly for a moment and Chloe took her hands in hers.

"Just say it, I'm not going to judge you" the brunette shook his head and looked down into the street. "Fine" she got tired of waiting and when she was about to walk away from Beca she felt something gluing to her waist and making her spin into Beca's arms. "What the…"

Before she could even get scared of what happened, the brunette put their lips together carefully but adding some strength when she felt Chloe returning the kiss.

"You're spider girl" Chloe said in between kisses.

"Shut up" Beca closed the little space between them and kissed her with more passion.

The ginger's hands were on the brunette's nape trying to feel her more and the brunette holds her by the little dividing line between her back and her butt.

"Chloe, you're father wants you to come inside right away" Mrs. Beale said and the girls jumped away from each other with a ragged breathing and their bodies shaking a little.

Beca looked back and into the street again while a red Chloe answered her mother:

"Sure, coming" she said and then looked at Beca, they giggled to cut the tension between them.

Chloe walked slowly and when her mother was inside she looked at Beca, the brunette seemed to have heard something so she jumped out of the edge of the building, Chloe just shook her head in disbelief.

"God, I'm in trouble" she whispered to herself and closed the door from the roof going inside the house, her siblings receiving her with a lot of questions about what they were doing up there.

[Beca's POV]

I fell from the top of the roof and swing around the city until I reached the Williamsburg Bridge, a lot of cars were there and some people ran escaping from something. Standing on the top without being seen I took out my shirt to reveal my suit, and then I put my mask on and jump again.

I landed on the top of a destroyed car and tried to see something unusual in the mass of people running here and there. I saw a big, green animal moving like a reptile close to me; it was throwing cars into the lake below us.

I shoot my web to stop them from falling and just when I was starting to run to get it, whatever it was, a man shouting caught my attention and I saw how the… lizard? Ran away and hide in the shadows.

"Please help me" he said when I got close to him. "My son is locked in there" I looked down to the trunk, then looked at the man and jumped off the bridge and landed in the back part of the trunk.

"Hey, buddy" I told the little boy who was locked in the car, he must be eight. "Everything's going to be alright, okay?" he kept shouting 'dad' and I didn't know what to do. "Hey, look" I took off my mask and won his attention, "you see? I'm just a normal girl"

"Help me" he was afraid, I could see it in his eyes but I know I have to work quick, the smell of gasoline is coming to my nose could only mean one thing, the trunk was about to be burn down on fire.

"Okay, just calm down, everything's gonna be alright" _I'm not going to be out of this car without him._

I got inside the car and handed him my mask.

"What's your name?" he's too scared to talk so I looked up and see his bag. "Jack" he nods and I position my body in the seat behind him. "Okay, I'm gonna undue the belt, dude. Hold on to the back of the seat."

I'm starting to like this kid, his following the instructions; I'm done with the seatbelt when the car starts to burn, I jumped back when the web unglued from the car and I had to shoot another while holding the back part of the car, which is melting.

I stay calm so Jack's not going to scare more and call his name twice; he's not moving and I have to think fast.

"Hey, put on the mask; it will give you powers" I wasn't thinking but he seemed to believe it so he put it on. "If you can do this faster it would help, Jack."

The car was melting, it was about to fell and the boy just don't move, he started climbing and just when he was about to come to me the car melted, I shoot another web and lift him up to me. I congrats him and ask him if he could put my mask on me. When he did I lift us both up and give him to his father.

"Oh my god, thank you so much" the man was crying his eyes out and I smiled sadly because I would give anything to have a father with me in this moment, he was the only one who could remotely understand me except from Chloe. "Who are you?" he asked and I looked straight into his eyes.

"I'm spidergirl" I said as I jumped off the bridge and into my home to have some rest after this stressful day.

When I arrived home I thought about everything I had done that day, kissed my Aunt May after telling her I had kissed Chloe and I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend and went upstairs because I was really tired. I thought about how the only thing that was worthy that day was me kissing Chloe because the fight with her father and the lizard thing wasn't something I enjoyed. At least I have an official name now, spidergirl.

**…**

**Okay, sorry for taking that long but I really don't have a lot of time.**

**Look, I don't think I'm going to finish this so I'm just going to leave it. I realize I don't have enough time to write again and I just can't keep doing it.**

**Thanks to everyone who left a review or an alert, I love you guys. Bye.**

**I do not own anything.**


End file.
